


Dance and let it out

by marinesworld



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesworld/pseuds/marinesworld
Summary: When Andrew is feeling down, Meredith introduces him to the concept of dancing it out.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Dance and let it out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you're safe and feeling okay. Here I come with another story! I got the idea when listening to "Where does the good go". I hope you'll like it!

Meredith was at home with her children, they had just had dinner and were now playing games and eating ice cream. Meredith really loved simple moments like these with her children, she didn’t get to spend that much time with them because of her work so, these were very special moments.  
Meredith was about to play when she heard a knock on the door.

“Stay here. I will be right back” Meredith said.

She left the table and headed towards the door, wondering who could be at her door at this hour. As she approached the door, she saw a tall figure standing behind it: black jeans, black jacket and dark hair… Andrew. She could recognize his figure from miles away. She was both confused and glad to see him here. It had been a couple of days since she had confessed her feelings to him after he had lost it in front of the hospital staff and she hadn’t really heard from him since then, apart from a text thanking her for what she had done. Truth be said, she had been wanting to reach out to him several times to see how he was doing, but she hadn’t dared to.  
Meredith grabbed the door handle and opened it. She looked at him for a few seconds and noticed that he looked as exhausted as he did two days ago and her heart ached for him. It was really hard for her to see him in such a bad state and even worse to know that there was nothing she could do to help him.

“Andrew? What are you doing here?”

“I needed to see you. Can I come in?” Andrew asked her, almost begging.

“Of course, you can. We were just playing games with the kids” Meredith opened the door completely so that Andrew could come in. He hadn’t even set one foot in the house that he heard the kids screaming.

“Andrew!” Zola, Bailey and Ellis ran to him. Little Ellis stretched her arms out to him so Andrew grabbed her and gave her a kiss on the forehead while Zola and Bailey just hugged him.

“Hey guys! How are you?”

“We’re fine but we missed you so much!” Bailey said.

Hearing those words made Andrew feel a little bit better. He looked at the three children and couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was to have them in his life.

“I missed you too, guys. I’m sorry for not coming more often these last few weeks” Andrew sincerely apologised, he knew he should have come and see the kids in spite of what had happened with Meredith. He knew her children had nothing to do with the breakup but he had felt so lost and in pain that he didn’t want the children to see him like that. But tonight, he had made an exception because he needed Meredith, and he needed them.

“Don’t worry, it’s okay. You’re here now” Zola looked at him and smiled, she was truly happy to see him again.

Meredith looked at the scene unfolding before her and she felt tears escaping her eyes. She knew her kids were very fond of Andrew and she hadn’t had the heart to tell them that Andrew may not be coming as often as he used to. She was interrupted in her thoughts by Ellis.

“Mommy, why are you crying?” Ellis asked her, confused. Andrew turned his gaze and looked at her, suddenly feeling a bit worried.

“It’s nothing, sweetheart. I was just feeling emotional.” Meredith told her youngest, a slight smile on her face. “Why don’t you go play in your room so I can talk to Andrew?”

The three kids nodded and headed downstairs, closing the door behind them. Andrew and Meredith were now alone, standing in the hall and looking at one another.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Andrew broke the silence.

“Yes, don’t worry. It’s just that seeing you and the kids hug like that made me feel emotional and reminded me of old times.” Meredith walked in the living room and sat on the couch. Andrew followed her but remained on his feet, not feeling comfortable enough to sit next to her.

“I know, I’m sorry”

Meredith raised her head and looked at him “Don’t ever be sorry for that” she said, smiling. “Anyways, what is going on with you? Are you okay?”

Andrew sighed and starting pacing in front of Meredith, maybe coming here wasn’t such a good idea after all…

“Andrew, come sit with me” Meredith said, patting the spot next to her. Andrew stopped dead in his tracks, looked at her and sat on the couch.

“I… I don’t really know where to start” Andrew looked down at the floor.

Meredith slowly reached out for his arm and she felt Andrew shiver under her touch “Andrew, look at me please” Andrew raised his head and looked her in the eyes. He would never be tired of looking in her beautiful eyes. “You know you can tell me anything. Just start from the beginning”

Andrew nodded “So… I had a therapy session today and it didn’t go well. She made me relive all those things I didn’t want to relive, all the moments I spent with my father when I was a child and everything that happened when he was sick…” he paused for a few seconds before adding “I don’t want to be like him, Meredith”

Meredith saw the pain and the fear in his eyes “You won’t. You won’t because you are going to get help. We’re here for you and we won’t give up on you. _I_ won’t give up on you.” Meredith said, taking his hands in hers. She wanted to reassure him and let him know that he could count on her.

“I’m just so afraid, you know. I witnessed everything when I was a child and his behaviour was really frightening sometimes. I don’t want to act like that, I don’t want to terrify people” he breathed deeply and started crying “I don’t want to lose you because of that” his voice cracked a little before he finished talking and Meredith felt tears forming in her eyes. She reached out to him and hold him in her arms.

“Hey, Andrew, it’s going to be okay. We will get through this together and I promise you I will do everything I can to get you back on your feet, okay?”

Andrew let go of her and looked at her, his eyes red and puffy from crying “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive. And as I said before you went to jail for me, you saved me from myself and now it is my turn to take care of you.” Meredith smiled at him and he smiled in return, happy to know she was by his side. “You know what? I know exactly what you need” Meredith stood up and headed towards the stereo. She plugged her phone and started scrolling through her song tracks.

“What?”

“You need to dance it out”

“Dance it out?” Andrew asked, he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, but he was about to find out.

“Yes. We have a tradition in this family, every time someone feels down, we play music and we dance. This way, you can let it out and forget about it for a moment”

“I don’t really feel like dancing, Mer”

“No discussion here. Get up from that couch and dance with me”

Meredith found the song she was looking for and hit play. The pop song filled the house and Meredith started to move to the rhythm of the music.

“Come on Andrew!” Meredith told him. Andrew looked at her and a smile appeared on his face while watching her dance. She looked crazy but all he could think about was how cute she was to do this for him. He finally got up from the couch and joined her.

“Well, it’s about time!” Meredith said, jumping and swaying to the music. Andrew was reluctant at first but he eventually got caught up in the game and started moving like her. Anyone passing in front of the house would think these two were crazy and, indeed they were, crazy about one another.  
After a few minutes, the song started to fade and Andrew and Meredith stopped dancing, trying to catch their breaths.

“So? Did you enjoy it?” Meredith asked him.

“I did, and you were right I feel better already”

“See, I told you! It always works”

After a few seconds, a soft song started to play. Andrew took this opportunity to grab Meredith’s waist and bring her closer to him. Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him softly.

“Thank you for everything you do for me” Andrew said, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Don’t thank me, that’s what you do for the people you love.” Meredith gently stroke his cheek while getting lost in his eyes.

“Can I kiss you right now?”

“You better” Meredith answered with a smirk on her face.

Andrew bent down and slowly closed the gap between them. He gave her a soft kiss, happy to kiss her again after all this time. He knew he still had a long way to go but he was tired of not being with Meredith anymore, of not waking up with her in the morning, of not holding and kissing her like he used to before. Later, Andrew broke the kiss and gazed at her.

“Oh, by the way, I love you too” he said smiling. Meredith smiled in return and kissed him again, never wanting to let go. After that, she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of being back in his arms, for good this time. Andrew kissed her hair and sighed happily.

Meredith and Andrew were still dancing when they heard little footsteps coming down the stairs. The three kids came running into the living room. “We heard the music so we thought we might join you” Zola said.

Meredith looked at Andrew and saw him nod “Of course, come here babies” The two of them opened their arms so the kids could dance with them.

“Can I change the music and put something more danceable?” Zola asked her mother.

“Sure, go ahead.” Meredith told her eldest.

Zola grabbed her mother’s phone, typed on the keyboard and hit play.

“Ohh, I love this one!” Andrew said with a big smile on his face. He took Ellis in his arms and started dancing with her. Zola did the same with her little brother and her mother.

After a minute or so, Meredith let go of her children’ hands “Anyone care for a drink?” She was met with a big “yes” coming from her favourite people in the world. She went in the kitchen, took glasses in the cupboard, a bottle of water in the fridge and put everything on the kitchen island. As she was pouring down the drinks, she looked at her kids and Andrew who were dancing and laughing their hearts out and she knew she was finally complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Feel free to leave kudos and comments, it really means a lot! Stay safe at home and enjoy this time to read every Merluca fanfic! ;) see you soon!


End file.
